


The Lost Boy

by JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Episode: s01e05 The Lost Boy, Gen, Sarah’s house, The Honoured HQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova/pseuds/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova
Summary: Events that take place before and during the events of the episode
Relationships: The Doctor/Sarah Jane Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	The Lost Boy

The news headlines were being shown around the HQ as Kate and Rose were making the tea when the saw the picture of the boy as Jennifer came in as she looked at the boy.

‘No, it can’t be. It’s not Luke.’ She said before snapping her fingers for her driver. ‘Yes Miss Song.’ He said looking at her nervously. ‘Get us to Sarah’s house pronto.’ Jennifer said as they ran out of the HQ and got into the waiting cars. Maria and her family were waiting outside when Jennifer’s car pulled up as Jennifer got out of the car before walking up the driveway to the house as the police halted her. ‘Madam this is a potential kidnapper we have here.’ He said as Jennifer looked at him. ‘Jennifer Song the Honoured HQ.’ Jennifer said as he looked at her before looking at his boss and back to her. ‘Stand them down.’ ‘Men hold down.’ The constable said as he let her through as Christie spoke. ‘How the bloody hell could she be allowed through?’ She asked as Kate turned to glare at her as Jennifer came walking towards them. ‘Is this the one who lied to the police?’ Jennifer asked as she put her finger under Chrissie’s chin as she looked at her. ‘They are not his parents. They are slitheen. I had my agents check them before we arrived. There is no Mr and Mrs Stafford. Sarah is his rightful mother.’ Jennifer said before walking away again. ‘Who the hell are you to tell me that I lied to the police there is something wrong with her.’ Chrissie said as Jennifer whipped around to face her. ‘No, there is something wrong with you.’ She said before walking back over the road as she glared at The Staffords. ‘Why don’t you come clean now to me the future Queen of Gallifrey.’


End file.
